


Prettier Than a Titan

by tbmd1066



Series: Levihan Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Day 1, F/M, Mild Injury, Tumblr: levihanweek, blatant compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange badgers Levi as they return from an away mission. (Levihan week, promt: Beauty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettier Than a Titan

Hange looked up at Levi from the bottom of the wagon. It wasn’t a serious injury, but he’d shouted at her to lie down enough times that she got the idea. She felt bad that she had worried him so much. He was worried, definitely. His brows were knitted close together in a much different way than how they looked when he was upset with a failed mission. 

“Hey, Levi.” Hange called, and the speed with which he looked at her was alarming. “I’m okay!” Hange felt the need to tell him first. “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“What?” Levi asked, looking a little relieved.

“Don’t you think Danny is beautiful?”

Levi stared at her. “I think you’re concussed.” he said. “Danny is the ugliest titan I have ever had the misfortune to set eyes on, and he deserves a sword up his goddamn ass for making you crash into that tree.”

Hange laughed. “It wasn’t that bad, he was just being playful.”

“He tried to eat you.”

“What a tease.”

Levi was glaring at her.

“But you’re right.” she said, squirming a little after an uncomfortable bump. “He’s not very good-looking. You’re much more beautiful.” she looked at him casually. He wasn’t glaring anymore.

“What the fuck?” he asked. Hange laughed.

“You’re very pretty, didn’t you know?” she asked.

“No,” he muttered. “No, I’ve been called a lot of things in my life, shitty-glasses, but no, beautiful isn’t one of them.”

Hange gasped. “Not ever? I can’t possibly believe that! No, no, you’re much too pretty for that to be true.”

“Maybe it’s because I’d probably punch someone in the face for saying it.” Levi suggested. “I’d have punched you already if you weren’t concussed.”

“I’m not concussed.” Hange said, although she wasn’t entirely sure it was true. The way she was rambling on didn’t seem to indicate anything good. “You’re just very striking from this angle. Your jawline is very nice, and I can see right up your adorable nose.” Levi snorted. “Wow look at your nostrils flare.”

“You’re fucking weird.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hange laughed hard. “And your sense of humour is spot-on.”

“My sense of humour is shit.”

“I know, that’s why I love it!”

Levi looked at her with incredulity. 

“Your eyes are beautiful too.” Hange said. “Even if they do always make you look like you haven’t slept, they’re a really beautiful colour.”

“Is that so?” Levi asked, and it sounded as if he was just humouring her.

“They’re the same colour as the moon.” Hange answered. “Or a sword. Yeah, definitely a sword.”

“You’re bloody insane.” Levi said.

Hange shrugged, and then regretted it, because her ribs did feel somewhat bruised. “You’re bloody gorgeous.”

“Honestly, what the fuck’s gotten into you?” Levi asked. “Usually, it’s ‘Hey, Levi, you look like a sack of shit today.’”

“Must be the concussion.” Hange said. She could blame her words on a concussion, but certainly not her thoughts. She did think Levi was beautiful, in an exhausted, angry kind of way. Sometimes he seemed like the moon, cold, far away and too lonely to smile. She’d wondered so many times what Levi’s smile might be like, and she knew that she would never stop trying to pry it out of him. She hoped that if she joked and teased him long enough that he might crack one out of sheer embarrassment for something she said. It hadn’t happened yet, of course, but she wasn’t giving up.

“Concussion, my ass.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Levihan week! I didn't realise that it was even happening, so this is pretty un-planed, unedited, and short! lol I still don't even have the prompts for the rest of the week, but I'll probably do a combination of writing/drawing, and I'll post everything on my tumblr, thebluemoondragon.tumblr.com, so it's all in one neat place. :) Happy Levihaning!


End file.
